Sgt Keroro, Lady in Chief, at Your Service
by MewStar0013
Summary: The tale of Keroro turned in a whole new ay as now that Hinata Fuyuki and Keroro are now females. Will things be far more different than your average tale of a invading fleet of frogs? "I've should've done the opening for One Piece when I had the chance."
1. Chapter 1

_**Sgt. Keroro, Lady in Chief, at Your Service**_

**Hello! And yes, another story to add to my very LONG list of all stories that involve male protagonist turning into girls. Man, the more I keep this up, I won't have anymore time to do the other stories. But ah well, once someone sends me a request, I cannot deny it. Hm, OK, here's how it goes.**

**As you have read in the summary, Fuyuki will become a female and the whole story of **_**Sgt. Frog **_**as you know it shall change. Some other gender swaps will be added just to give the story a little push. Hope ya guys won't mind. And if any of you readers got any ideas to make the story more interesting, let me know. I'm open to any other ideas. Alright, and to further explain, this story will fallow the plot of **_**Sgt. Frog **_**but with some other changes, too. So brace yourself and bare with me. Alright? Then lets get this chapter rolling!**

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to **_**Wolfpackersson09**_**, the one who gave me the idea of this story. Thanks, dude, this is all to you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of **_**Sgt. Frog **_**or anything else used in this story.**

**Chapter One: The Frog- Err, Lady in Chief!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Prologue)<strong>_

_Narrator: Years ago, long before even you or I were born, the great planet of Earth was attacked by an intergalactic race of aliens. These great enemies had their eyes set on conquering Earth as their own, the reason being unknown. On the day that seemed like Armageddon, the odd space creatures attacked Earth, plucking every existence of life that lived upon the blue and green planet. They could not be stopped for Earth's forces were to feeble and weak to stop them. Humanity was lost…_

…

_Narrator:… Wait… This never happened? At all! THEN WHAT THE HELL IS THIS STORY EVEN ABOUT!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(End of Prologue)<strong>_

_**(But before we get to any of the crap that's going to happen right now, lets turn the clock back a bit. Say, a few days or so. Lets see before any of us get confused, alright?)**_

_Years ago, long before even you or I were born, the great planet of Earth was attacked by an intergalactic race of aliens. These great enemies had their eyes set on conquering Earth as their own, the reason being-_

_Narrator: Wait, didn't I just say this? Ugh! Never mind! Lets just start with flashback!_

_(A Few Days Earlier)_

"_You've just been froged."_

* * *

><p>"NATSUMI, NO!"<p>

The girl in the bed screamed as she jumped in the air and landed on the floor with a thump, whimpering as the impact came to her. Her bed room door opened and a girl with pink hair and brown eyes sighed, shaking her head.

"Having another dream again, Fuyuki?" she asked. Fuyuki pouted and crossed her arms.

"It wasn't a dream! It was a vision telling me we had to prepare for an alien invasion! You gotta believe me, big sis!" cried the blue-haired girl, getting up and brushing away the stray hairs that got tangled from her sleep. Natsumi rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Whatever. Sheesh, why couldn't I have a nor-"

She paused as Fuyuki pointed a trebling finger to the wall.

"What are you-"

She stopped talking the second the wall paper flew off and the two saw what they could not believe. A frog. A tiny frog with a little cap with a star on it, holding a metallic ball with many buttons. The frog stared at them, and the two sisters stared back. It was only a split second after before Fuyuki gave a yell and tackled after the frog, the two of them knocking to the ground.

"I got 'em!" yelled the blue-eyed girl triumphantly, holding the metallic ball in one hand and the strange frog in the other, the creature in hand struggling.

"What the hell is this thing?" asked Natsumi, poking the frog on the cheek.

"Eh… Kero-kero-kero~! I am merely just a simple Pekoponian getting lost from her mother base! Now please release me so that I may return to my parental unit!" cried the frog in a fake sing-song voice, her voice high pitched and feminine.

"To hell if we do that! Bah! We have no time for this! If we're late, all the cute boys will get to class already! Come on, Fuyuki!" called Natsumi as she left the room in a huff. Her sister nodded ad quickly tied up the frog with a few shoelaces she had lying around. She then changed into her school's uniform and snuck the frog's contraption in her school bag.

"Bye! Wait up, Natsumi! The bigger guys'll pick on me if you're not around!" with that, the door slammed shut, leaving the odd creature by herself.

* * *

><p>"OK, so one button's gotta go like… This?"<p>

Fuyuki pressed one button on the odd metal ball and a small bomb shot out, aiming at a tree and blowing it up. The young girl gave a squeak and scratched the back of her head.

"W-Whoa." she stuttered as she looked over the contraptions as she walked her way to home after school. Natsumi had already gone ahead so the blue-haired girl had to go home on her own. She pressed another button and watched as a few birds fell from the sky, knocked out.

"Wow… This is just way to unreal…" she whispered to herself as she made a turn and stopped, feeling an odd chill go down her back. A hand suddenly landed on her shoulder and she gave a ear-piercing wail, huddling into a ball on the floor.

"Jumpy, are we?" asked a voice. Fuyuki turned and looked up at the guy he looked older than her. His dark blue eyes could rival her's and his silver-gray hair could make him really stand out in a crowd, all of it kept under a small yellow hat.

"Y-You're Saburo. Big sis talks about you a lot-" and that's when Fuyuki knew it was time to shut up, for she knew her sister would beat her to a pulp if she let _that _secret out. The young man chuckled, then offered his hand. Uneasily, the young girl took it and the boy helped her up, looking at the contraption she had with interest.

"Well, it's nice to know that you know me. May I know you're name?" he asked. Fuyuki held the item to her chest.

"I-I'm Hinata Fuyuki. Um… Thanks for helping me up." she said, eyeing the ground, feeling a odd feeling in her stomach. Saburo cocked an eyebrow and tried to take a closer look at what the youngest of the Hinata family had.

"No problem. Hey, since I scared you, why don't I walk you home as an apology?" he asked, taking a step forward while the younger took a step back.

"N-No thank you. Um… Thanks anyway!" she yelled as she turned and hightailed it, accidentally pressing one of the buttons and letting out a scream as she floated into the air. After a while, she began laughing and smiling, glad to have find out about this particular button.

From the distance, Saburo gave a tiny smile as the blue-haired girl flew away.

"Hinata Fuyuki, huh?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Present)<strong>_

"Foolish Pekoponians"

The house was dark, the only light coming from the windows of the drawn curtains.

"You shall all fall to your knees, just you watch!"

A shadow crept over a wall, the figure menacing.

"For you shall face the wrath that is…!"

The figure sprang into the air, taking a great leap and exposing themselves as… A frog. A small, tiny green frog that stood at five inches with a yellow cap on it's head with an orange star on it. It voice was slightly high, feminine sounding if one were to think hard enough. The little frog was riding across the small room on a vacuum cleaner, looking quite pleased with herself.

_Narrator: Ah, I see. So this is about a frog who's trying to take over the world? Oh yeah, yes I can see how this works! Great idea!… Gee, can't wait to see the reviews for this fic._

"Lady in chief, Sgt. Keroro! Haha!" cried the frog as she made a turn at a corner and gave another laugh. "Just watch, Pekoponians! For you see, you have taken my most greatest weapon so I have stolen yours! Just watch as I wipe out every single one of you!" cried the amphibian as she drove her current transportation, only to have a door suddenly swung open and hit the cleaner. Keroro gave yelp as she was knocked off the machine and collided with the wall, muttering something as she slid down.

The person who opened the door gave a huff, her small pink ponytails swaying along with her shaking head. "Seriously, Amphib-idiot, you're gonna break my house down if you keep this on. And quit messing around with the vacuum cleaner, sheesh!" she snapped as she picked up the fallen contraption. She rolled her eyes as Keroro trailed after her, looking obviously mad.

"Hey, return that to me at once, Pekoponian! Return it, or else!" shouted Keroro as she lunged and grabbed a hold of the girl's feet, snapping her rubbery mouth around the pinkette's ankle. Natsumi gave a screech and she began shaking her leg about. Keroro let out a series of pained grunts but she refused to let go, her mind on full intent on getting the vacuum cleaner back.

"Ahhh! Get this thing off me!" yelled the girl, twisting and screaming all around. The door was then kicked open and another girl ran in.

"I'll save you guys!" she cried as she pulled an odd contraption out of her bag and pressing a button. An explosion rang out through the house as the home shook, smoke flying out the windows. When everything calmed down, the two girls stood with very little soot on their clothes. Keroro was the only one lying face-down on the floor, her entire body covered in soot.

"S… Sorry about that. Th-This is still really knew to me. I guess I pressed 'instant death.' I meant to press 'instant transport. I'm sorry." said Fuyuki, her big dark blue eyes casting to the ground. She looked very different from the other girl, with her skin pale and her short hair done in a bob and in an interesting shade of marine-blue.

"You have to be careful with that, child. If the Keroro Ball is ever tapered with or broken, it could cause the very destruction of this planet! You must guard it with your life! Understand?" asked Keroro, wiping soot off her face and looking at the girl seriously.

"Y-Yes, ma'am." stuttered the little one, firmly holding the Keroro Death Ball. The pink-haired girl sighed and wiped sweat off her forehead.

"OK, now that we passed the danger zone, I'll get dinner started. How's beef stew sound?" she asked. Keroro pumped her tiny hands in the air and did a silly dance.

"Yes! Yes, sweet cow! Yes! Yes! Victory dance!" she cheered, dancing around. Both girls gave giggles, the both of them forgetting the previous destruction.

_Narrator: Alright, I am VERY confused right now. OK, OK, let me look over the script here. Lets see. Apparently the pink-haired girl is named Natsumi while the younger one is her sister, Fuyuki. Fuyuki is the one who holds the Keroro ball and the two have apparently taken Keroro into their home, the frog wanting to take over the world…_

…

_Seriously… I've should've just taken doing the opening for 'One Piece' when I had the chance…_

* * *

><p>"Kids, I'm home!" a few hours later, the mother of the Hinata family, Aki, entered the home, Fuyuki and Natsumi smiling as their blue-haired mother came in while Keroro was off thinking.<p>

"Hey, mom. Dinner's almost ready." said Natsumi as she stared the pot of meaty stew. Her mother took a sniff and sighed happily.

"Great. Oh girls, I have fantastic news. Keroro, you are getting your own room!" squealed the mother clapping her hands. Keroro gave an excited gasp while Fuyuki tilted her head and Natsumi gave a horrified yell.

"What the hell! Mom, you can't just expect to let this weirdo to stay with us! She's completely mad!" yelled the girl, glaring daggers at the now happy-dancing frog. Aki waved her hand.

"Oh come on. It'll be the perfect chance to observe Keroro and her natural habitat. That and gain a quick buck on the next best selling sci-fi novel." said the blue-haired woman with a grin.

_Narrator: Exploiting the frog for your own gain. Good work there, mom._

"A room of my own! Yes! High status and a secret base for myself! Nothing can be better!" cheered the green frog, dancing around while thinking diabolically in her mind. _', Kero-kero-kero! Foolish Pekoponians! With this base you are giving me so willingly, you are just digging your own graves!'_ schemed the female, rubbing her hands with an evil grin.

"Oh, come on! I must show it to you!" called Aki, leading her children and the alien to the basement and down the hallway.

"I think this use to be a safe house before we moved in. It looks rather cozy if you ask me." said Aki as she opened the door of a small compartment and Keroro ran in. The green creature looked around the room, confused disappointment filling her bug-like eyes as she looked at the many crates and other old items.

"What's with all this crap in my room?" she asked, tilting her head. Aki smiled with sparkling eyes.

"I knew you'd love it! Very quaint, don't you agree? Now, you can just set up your tanks or battle guns or whatever you wish to put in! We'll leave you to it!" she said happily as she skipped away. Natsumi sighed and fallowed.

"I better make sure she doesn't burn dinner." she said. Fuyuki nodded and she was about to fallow when she felt a tug at her left knee sock. She looked down and Keroro was holding on, pouting her lip with huge watery eyes.

"P-Please, little girl? Let me just use my Keroro Ball to redesign this little room? Only to fit my needs? Please?" begged the amphibian, sniffling a little. The middle schooler gave a sad smile and she kneeled down, pulling the Keroro Ball out of her pocket.

"Well… I guess it would be alright for just that. Promise you won't do anything that will destroy all of mankind?" she asked. Keroro placed one paw on her chest and one to the metal ball.

"Promise on my wittle frog life." she said, inwardly smirking at the human's gullibility.

* * *

><p>"But seriously, mom. Letting that frog stay here could be a big regret. She already attacked us this morning so what's to say that she won't kill us in our sleep?" asked Natsumi as she and Fuyuki helped Aki set up dinner a while later. Aki gave a smile and wave.<p>

"Oh, there's just nothing to worry about. I just hope Keroro gets well acquainted with the ghost that lives in there. Think of the cross-ever story I'll publish!" she cried happily, dollar signs appearing in her eyes.

"A ghost? Really, mom?" asked Fuyuki, her own eyes sparkling, since she had a thing for the supernatural. Aki nodded as she placed the glasses down.

"Yes. Apparently, this house was built on an ancient burial ground that a young girl was sacrificed upon. She was chained, burned at a stake, yada, yada, yada." said the blue-haired woman carelessly. Natsumi looked at her mom with disappointment while Fuyuki suddenly looked scared.

"Oh man, than that means she could hurt the sergeant!" she cried as she ran her way back to the safe house, her mother and sister chasing after her.

"Open the door! Open the door!" yelled Fuyuki as her mother pulled the key to the door out of her pocket and switched it in, yanking the door open as she did and the two running in-

To see that everything looked all high-teach and cool. Everything in there was complete with a flat-screen TV all the way to a entertainment system. Keroro looked at them all with a tilted head, a lemonade in hand and a pair of shades over her eyes.

"… Can I help you?" asked the frog, sipping her lemonade.

"Wow… This is way cool! Oh, you have the Keroro Ball, right?" asked Fuyuki, walking over. Keroro sighed before she pulled out her contraption, handing it over.

"As promised." she muttered. _'You're luck the batteries are out of power.'_ thought the amphibian alien as Fuyuki took the Keroro Ball with a smile.

"Uh… See ya!" yelled Natsumi suddenly, running out of the room. Aki suddenly froze as well and she ran after her older daughter.

"Same here!" she yelled. Fuyuki and Keroro tilted their heads, just in time to feel a rush of cold air and see a pale apparition of a girl with dark hair fly by them and after the two Hinatas. As they heard the two women scream in fright, Keroro pulled a cup of lemonade from a tray.

"Lemonade?" she asked, holding it out. Fuyuki too as a smile came to her lips.

"Don't mind if I do."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! First ever chapter! I'm sorry if it sucked *Sweat drops.*<strong>

**Well, like I said, if you wanna add anything to this story or have an idea, just let me know! Make sure to read and review and I'll see ya when I update!**

**This is me saying, Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey dudes! I'm sorry 'bout that real big delay with this story! I've been so busy with my other ones and some other things and I lost my train of thought with this story ever since we got this new laptop. I hope this new chapter makes up for it. And thank you to those who reviewed, favored, and alerted. I am very glad that people like this story. Alright, enough of me talking! Lets get to the disclaimer, let the narrator do his work, and get this chapter rolling!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Sgt. Keroro**_**. All original work belongs to the owners.**

**Chapter two: Stalker or Lover?**

**Is There More Than One Alien Frog On This Planet?**

_Narrator: It's is man's nature to harbor secrets. Skeletons in their closets, secret crushes, and even secrets sauces- though it'll probably be just some tarragon and a jalapeño pepper and you'd be good to go. In today's show, a few secrets shall be revealed…_

* * *

><p>"Rats, rats, rats, rats, rats, RATS! I'm gonna be late for school! <em>Again! <em>Sheesh, why me!" yelled Fuyuki as she raced over to the dining room table and grabbed a small piece of toast for a last minute breakfast. Today was just one of those days where our blue-haired heroine wish she could learn how to get up early. A little far away was Keroro, humming a happy little tune as she vacuumed the living room.

"Good morning, lady Fuyuki. Did you have a good sleep?" she asked, spinning the hose of the dirt sucker.

"I had a weird dream that I was flying on giant piece of cotton candy and it was speaking random things in Spanish. It was pretty cool for a while, until some gopher popped out of it. Everything turned white then." said the blue-haired girl as she tied a white ribbon through her hair.

"Ah, I see. Forgive me for asking this but what is so important about this school-thing you spoke of last night?" asked the female frog. Fuyuki stuffed her hands into her pocket.

"Well, it's a pretty boring place from time to time, but it is a cool place to make and hang out with friends." she said. A little light bulb flashed in the yellow hat-wearing frog's head.

'_Friends… Friends! My comrades! Why didn't I see this before! I have to go to this 'school' and find the rest of the Platoon!_' she thought excitedly, happily spinning on one foot just as Natsumi came down the stairs. She raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with the Amphib-idiot?" she asked as she walked over and took her own piece of toast.

"Were you planning on going somewhere, Sgt?" asked Fuyuki.

"She better not. A planet with a population over six-million wouldn't be the wises choice in the world, especially with her size." said the older sister, shooting a glare at the now frozen frog. Fuyuki offered a calm smile.

"I gotta agree with sis here, Sgt. The outside world is pretty dangerous. And I really don't want you to get hurt while you stay with us. We'll be back in a few hours so just be patient. Goodbye." she said as she and her sister grabbed their shoes and book bags and walked out of the house. Keroro drew a sigh and she threw herself on the couch, pulling out a replica set of some _Gundam _figures and a magazine of the anime.

"What a shame. And I really did wanted to see what that school nonsense was about. Ah well." she said to herself, flipping a page.

"_See! I told you she would just lounge around and not find us!"_

"_That's Keroro for you. Never takes things seriously."_

"_She'll be the death of us, I tell you."_

"_Let replace her. I never liked her anyway."_

"WHHHAAA! What am I saying! I'll be de-ranked if I don't put in any effort! I must find that school!" yelled Keroro to herself as she dashed of the couch and jumped out of the windows. She landed face-first before she got back on her feet and started running, trying to look for the best short-cuts while having a mind-splitting headache.

* * *

><p>Fuyuki smiled to herself as she puffed out her chest, trying her best to look dignifying.<p>

"OK. The meeting of the Paranormal Club is about to begin. I'd like to thank you all-" she then sighed to herself sadly at the empty and semi-dark classroom, no one but herself in there. "-for at least being nice enough to throw away my flyers after class."

She gave a sad look and sat down on one of the desk, resting her chin on her hands.

"I guess all the real credit goes to those on the field. Man, I wish I could bring that ghost from the basement. Then members would be pouring in." she said to herself, pushing off the desk and walking over to the window. Her eyes widen when she spotted her green-shinned guest staggering on the filed, looking lost and weakened.

"It's the Sergeant! I thought I told her to stay home! Oh gosh." she said to herself, not even noticing a pair of light-purple eyes looking at her with the greatest of affection. It was a boy about her age with gray-blue, feathery hair. The boy gave a dreamy sigh, small hearts appearing in his eyes.

'_Oh, there she is. The most beautiful girl in the world. My swan with her sweet voice. The Eve to my Adam. The apple of my eye. My true love. Please, just turn your head this way. And our eyes can meet and you'll fall for me as I have fallen for you.' _he thought, watching the right light catch his crush's blue-hair, almost making a pale blue hue. He then saw Fuyuki turn and walk to the door. He gulped.

'_Alright, Motohiro You can do this. Just be cool as ice. Cool as a cucumber. Cooler than that brown monster from that one video game. Yeah, you can do that. If anything, you can say 'Domo' better than it can.' _he thought just as the door slid open and Fuyuki walked out. On a instinct, he rushed forward and shoved the unsuspecting girl against the nearest wall, the both of them colliding. Fuyuki blinked with dazed eyes while Motohiro was flustered as his hands were on either side of the wall, trapping her in place.

"Motohiro? Oh, I'm sorry. Was I in your way?" asked Fuyuki, looking at the boy with a smile. The boy felt to dazed and love-sick to speak. His face was blushing up a storm and his heart was beating so fast, he hoped that Fuyuki couldn't feel it because their chest were so close.

'_Dear God. We're so close, I can practically smell her. Wow, she smell's better than flowers and sweets. And our chest are nearly touching! Is this like going to second base? Maybe we're on third and I'm totally screwing it up! Wait, hold on! Remember; calm down. Be cool. Cool.' _he thought, taking a shaky breath. When he didn't say anything else, the girl before him scratched the back of her neck.

"Well… listen, I gotta get going. See ya in class?" she asked, trying to move past him. She was surprised when she was trapped again and Motohiro had a look crossed between nervous and determined, with a little pink on his cheeks.

"W-Wait! Just… stay here. Just for a while," he said in a near whisper.

"Why should I?" asked the blue-eyed girl, her eyes innocently looking into the boy's causing him to get more nervous.

'_O-OK, now I know this must be third base. Being so close like this and her looking at me like this. Dear God, have her eyes always been more pretty than the moon? Dang it, say something, stupid!' _he snapped at himself. He suddenly heard violins play in the background, and he could have sworn a chorus of angels were singing somewhere. Fuyuki's face was so close to his. How much he longed to kiss that pair of petal-pink lips.

_Narrator: Go on. Ask her now. The violins and chorus are playing in your head so you know it's time to tell her. Tell her._

'_I-I will! I'll finally tell Fuyuki how I feel about her! Come on, I just gotta say it!' _thought Motohiro, opening his eyes and taking in a breath.

"Fu-Fuyuki! I-I… well, there's been… so-something I've been meaning to-to ask- or maybe, if-if you're busy and don't have-have-have enough time- I mean! Oh, ngh! Dagh! Gah! HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT THAT GHOST COULD EXSIST ON OTHER PLANETS?" he finally blurted out, the magical music replaced with chirping crickets and Fuyuki looking at him with a confused smile.

"I… guess you can't necessarily rule out that theory. That's some pretty good thinking." she said with a nod. _'Why is his face all red? Did he eat the five-alarm bean salad that they served for lunch today?'_

"Y-Yeah! Isn't just great that the universe can go to those kind of lengths?" he asked, feeling that he was failing and failing.

"You think so, too? That's so cool! Hey, ya wanna join my Paranormal Club?" asked Fuyuki, her eyes giving a dazzling look. Motohiro felt his face heat up again.

"You-You want me to join?" he asked. Fuyuki nodded and she pulled something out of her pocket. It was a tiny, alien head-shaped badge.

"Uh-huh. It could be so cool! You can have this badge and everything! And we could be co-captains and spread the word quicker! Whatta ya say, partner?" she asked, holding out the badge. The shy boy stared at the badge for a second before nodding and taking it.

"Y-Yes, of course! We'll' We'll show this school exactly what we can-"

And that's when someone ripped one.

A very _loud _one.

One did not come from Fuyuki.

One that came from Motohiro's school bag.

…

Well, shit.

"A-AH! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, SO sorry! I didn't mean to- I mean I didn't even- And of course you did- Gha! Trh! Ng! I GOTTA GO, SEE YA!" he yelled finally as he left in a cloud of dust. Fuyuki stood in the hallway with a tilted head.

"W-Well, at least he's talking to me."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Fuyuki found herself staring at the lady in chief herself quivering with her knees huddled to her chest outside of the school. She kneeled over and tapped the amphibian's head. Keroro looked up and gave a cry, hopping into the girl's arms and hyperventilating.<p>

"I take it back! Take me back home, Fuyuki! This place is horrible!" she cried, sobbing into the girl's jacket. The blue-haired girl patted her head and smiled softly.

"Alright, sure. Lets get going then." she said, jumping a little as something vibrated in her pocket and the Keroro Ball flew out of it, blinking a red light. Keroro grabbed the metal ball and gave a blank look.

"It an SOS signal. Ah yes! That means one of my comrades are here!" exclaimed the green frog, running off. Fuyuki gave a tired huff and she followed, hoping to make sure her new pal wouldn't get hurt. She lost her way a little and after a few minutes but soon heard a chaotic explosion. Gasping, she raced in the direction of the smoke she saw and was greeted with the oddest site.

Motohiro laid sprawled on the ground, a giant anvil by his head, while there was Keroro, untying a dark blue frog that looked more innocent and animated than her. The blue frog was thanking the other frog over and over, his cute eyes all shiny and adorable. He wore a beige-yellow cap with a yellow and green missal design on it, the fallowing design on his stomach.

"Uh… what did I just miss?" she asked as she walked over to her new member and helped him to his feet, who was stumbling and moaning something about flying dolphins.

"I just saved this boy from getting hurt by this guy right here. Believe me, you do not wanna set this time bomb off." warned Keroro in a whispered tone. She then cleared her throat and smiled.

"Anyway, I'd like to present one of my fellow Platoon yes-man. Everyone, meet Private Second-Class Tamama. And again, let me repeat myself; do _not _get this guy cranky. I cannot stretch that enough." said Keroro in a definite tone. Tamama smiled and hopped over to Motohiro.

"I'm sorry for farting earlier. Can you ever forgive me?" he asked, batting his big eyes and pouting. Motohiro gave a pleasant smile and nod.

"I guess I can. And hey, you seem pretty cool anyway." he then turned to Fuyuki, blushing and feeling his palms sweaty. "Hey, Fuyuki? Is it OK If we Tamama and I visit? H-He really seems to be g-g-good friends with your frog and hang out? - mean- in case you don't-"

"No way! Man, that's an awesome idea!" exclaimed Fuyuki excitingly, taking Motohiro's hands in her's. The boy thought his heart would have stopped at that very moment.

'_We're at fourth base! This is definitely fourth base! Did-Did we just go all the way? Wow, that was quicker then I thought.' _he thought, sighing as Fuyuki's hands felt so warm and soft in his own.

"If… you're so sure then." he said with a small nod.

"I totally sure! You guys can come whenever you'd like! This is so cool!" exclaimed Fuyuki, jumping a little with small hops. Motohiro just smiled and felt warm all over. Tamama was laughing at the whole display.

"Pekoponians are super funny creatures!" he laughed, dancing with glee. Keroro gave a shrug and she gave a yelp as she saw a mosquito land on Tamama's head and bite him.

"Ah, what the H-"

A blast rang through the air, smoking out everything and leading to the end of this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, the second chapter. Please forgive me if this was too short. I have so very little time on this laptop that you wouldn't even believe it. Ah well, I hope you all like this chapter and I hope you will be nice enough to leave a review. All catch you all next time!<strong>

**This is me saying, Peace!**


End file.
